Once in a Blue Moon
by Kitten-Eared-Kit
Summary: two weeks in kagome's time unviels inuyasha's feelings for kagome, but the couple are put the the test when kagome undergoes a transformation and kidnapping
1. Default Chapter!

Chapter 1:  
  
"INUYASHA!!! YOUR SOOOO STUBBORN!! IM GOING BACK TO MY TIME AND YOU AND SHIPPO ARE COMING WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!"  
  
"Feh make me wench"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Oomph! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH! KIKYO WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT!!AS A MATTER OF FACT KIKYO WOULD HAVE NEVER SHATTERED TO SHIKON JEWEL ONLY FOR US TO GO FIND THOSE DAMN SHARDS IN THE FIRST PLACE KIKYO WOULD HAV-.."  
  
"Kikyo this and kikyo that kikyo is all u think about why don't u just go off with the stupid clay pot if IM SOOOO BAD!!" then without a word Kagome ran off into the bone eaters well on the brim off tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*in Kagome's bedroom*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I go back at all if inuyasha just treats me like crap?"  
  
Because you love him with all your heart kagome.  
  
"Who? What? Are you?"  
  
I am the priestess midoriko.  
  
"Why are u inside of my head??"  
  
To give you advice, you see, inuyasha loved kikyo with all his heart but when she was killed then brought back to life all she had was kikyo voice looks and brain. Nothing more kikyo soul isn't there and that's what he admired in her but you have to show him she's not kikyo, she is now kikitoyo which is who all the souls that she has captured make her. Kikyo is gone forever. You must show him that. Complete your quest and he will show you he really does l-  
  
*from downstairs*  
  
KAGOME!! DINNER!!  
  
"Be down in a minute!.... I wonder what midoriko was going to say. Hmmm well it looks like ill only find out when we finish this quest sooo... Now I have to show him that kikyo is really kikitoyo and then we have to defeat naraku ok this is going to be a BREEEZE. Yeah right.  
  
~*~*~*~*back in Feudal Japan~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sits in his familiar thinking spot . the godshinkibo tree.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I no if I had an incarnation Id feel insignificant (whoa since when did he no big words tee hee!) and small not to mention someone around to rub it in my face and tell me that they're better that me."  
  
"I really should go apologize to her. no don't it's a weakness, If i'm going to defeat naraku then I CAN'T have a weakness."  
  
A small pair of green eyes watched inuyasha intendingly the small creature chuckled silently to himself careful not to alert inuyasha's cute little dog ears, (OMG I LOVE HIS EARS!!!! THEYRE SOOOO KAWAII!!!!) " he wont suspect a thing!!" just then the small creature took a small magic leaf from the inside of his kimono and placed it gingerly on his head and whispered ever so quietly that not even inuyashas hearing could pick up. "Transform!" There sat an almost perfect replica of kagome with a tail!  
  
The kagome replica walked up to inuyasha careful not to make a sound and said "Hello inuyasha i'm back" "Kagome um, about time wench! Those jewel shards won't collect themselves you no!" "SIT!"  
  
Then when there was no face eating dirt, inuyasha smirked  
  
"SHIPPO!!! Come back hear you little squirt i'm gunna get you!! I'm gunna tear all those leafy thingies in half when I catch you!!"  
  
the two spent almost half the day running ALL the way around edo and back about fifty times before inuyasha caught shippo and tied him sango's boomerang, then asked her if she would like to practice her aim on a couple of targets setup in a clearing, shippo couldn't eat anything for about 7 hours!! Not even chocolate!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*back in kagome's time~*~*~*~*  
  
It was night and inuyasha has snuck into kagome's time and was now sitting on her window sill trying very hard to open the clasp on her window and was failing miserably. Once he was able to get the clasp opened he stared at her in her sleeping form for *according to inuyasha* tweee elf to fee ivvee. His ears almost bled when her alarm clock thingy went off at five aclock. Kagome turned around and turned off the alarm then looked up at him sleepily and muttered "inuyasha?" before falling back into a deep sleep. (NO she's not dead!) He then ran off into on off into the hall only to hide in sota's room. He then ran out of sota's bedroom window to go get shippo so that he could explain why he was in her bedroom for almost five hours watching her sleep! He also gave sota nightmares about a "crazy dude with white hair and red eyes with an axe jumping out of his bedroom window!"  
  
When he had finally come back with shippo, and explained everything from being strapped to sango's boomerang to jumping out of sota's window to kagome. She stared at them with an odd look on her face she then tilted her head with a goofy smile and then said "Good now you two can stay with me for the weekend like I wanted in the first place, se inuyasha I always get what I want"  
  
They fall down ANIME STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End chapter  
  
Kitten_eared_cutie: muhuhahahaha!! I'm starting to like this authoress powers stuff! Snap! *They're stand kitten and inu in a lip lock!*  
  
Kagome: hey he's mine!  
  
Kitten_eared_cutie: muhuhahahaha! Snooze ya lozze! 


	2. shopping and drool!

Last time:  
  
When he had finally come back with shippo, and explained everything from being strapped to sango's boomerang to jumping out of sota's window to kagome. She stared at them with an odd look on her face she then tilted her head with a goofy smile and then said  
  
"Good now you two can stay with me for the weekend like I wanted in the first place, se inuyasha I always get what I want"  
  
They fall down ANIME STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Feh your not going to make us stay c'mon shippo were going home"  
  
"Awwww but I want to stay with kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha you don't think I'm that stupid do you? Grandpa's covering the well with scrolls right now!"  
  
*both inuyasha and shippo* "WHAT!!"  
  
"So you two aren't going anywhere" * gigglez*  
  
"..."  
  
" anyway people around here don't dress like that soo ill get some of my dad's old stuff for inuyasha and some of sota's old stuff for shippo, k? Oh and inuyasha your going to have to where a bandanna over your ears and shippo stuff your tail in your pants too k?"  
  
Once everyone was disguised they went shopping! (My allllll time fav thing in the worldzzz!!!!) Kagome explained about sizes and when she got down to boxers she turned as red as an apple!  
  
"They ummm... go under your pants and um. cover your...uh...* she motions her hands down towards inuyashas lower side* that.."  
  
At this point inuyasha had his head all the way down looking through his legs "What? I don't get it! Why do I have to wear box-errs I never had to wear them back at home!"  
  
"Ewww inuyasha please tell me u had something under your kimono!"  
  
"Nope never needed to, waist of fur"  
  
"EWWWWW!!"  
  
"And you shippo?"  
  
"Underwear are a waist of time" the two boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"DOUBLE EWWWWW!"  
  
After that traumatizing event, they went over to the jeans and t-shirts (muscle shirts for inuyasha! He would look sooo hot in a muscle shirt * drooling*) and tried them on.  
  
The first outfit looked awesome it was dark blue denim jeans with the Justin Timberlake dark brown boots and a black muscle shirt (im drooling again!) With his red bandanna to cover his ears!  
  
Then went on the second and third and fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh and so on and so forth.  
  
Then kagome had shippo try on clothes the first outfit looked sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute on shippo! It was a white shirt with the words "girls are stupid throw rocks at them" (hee hee I saw that on a shirt once it's cruel to girlz but funny!!!) and blue shorts with the colorful spinny hat on and a lollipop in his mouth. The second and third and fourth and fifth and sixth and seventh and eighth and ninth outfits look cute on him too. (He has more outfits then inuyasha because little boys get a lot more dirty that older boys.)  
  
Kagome had to restrain herself from hugging the life out of shippo and kissing inuyasha to no end as she walked down the street with them, all the men looking jealously at inuyasha and all the ladies drooling over inuyasha and flipping over with shippo. (Heck I would too!)  
  
The silence was broken when inuyasha whispered to kagome:  
  
"Kagome why are all these villagers staring at me, the women look like they're about to mate with me and the men look like they're about to strangle me!"  
  
Kagome simply stated "the men are jealous because the women want to mate with you instead of them"  
  
"Oh" was all that inuyasha said still not fully understanding anyway.  
  
Yet again the silence was broken this time bye shippo:  
  
"Kagome why are all these ladies staring at me! They don't want to kitsune_nap me do they I don't want to leave you! Protect me kagome! Help someone! Waaaaaaa-."  
  
Kagome who was fed up with the staring and glares didn't want to bother explaining to shippo so she simple popped a lollipop in the kitsune's mouth and he was now sucking away contentedly. 


	3. faking fresh!

Last time:  
  
"Kagome why are all these ladies staring at me! They don't want to kitsune_nap me do they I don't want to leave you! Protect me kagome! Help someone! Waaaaaaa-."  
  
Kagome who was fed up with the staring and glares didn't want to bother explaining to shippo so she simple popped a lollipop in the kitsune's mouth and he was now sucking away contentedly.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
They were now home free of glares, stares, suckups, and oh-your-the-cutest- thing-ive-ever-seen-in-the-entire-world-i-just-want-to-eat-u-up! Inuyasha was busy raiding the fridge for ramen (my favorite type is the chicken kind! And as for u dummies ramen is cup soup! Tee hee!) And shippo was playing super smash bros melee with sota. Shippo was guess, fox! And sota was pichu (pichu is my main character GO PICHU!!) and sota was kicking shippo's ass. And kagome was watching them with a sort of bored look on her face kind of the way you'd look at a box of raisins.  
  
After inuyasha had gotten his ramen he sat next to kagome looked at her put his face close to hers and...(No not kissed her HA! Fooled u!) Looked the direction she was looking and put on the same face, bored. (I do that allllll the time with my cousins it gets them cracking up every time! Not only am I the class clown but the family fool!! Hee hee!) . Just then kagome's face started to get very very very red, shippo and sota watched and looked very interested as they waited for kagome to kick inuyasha ass. But instead she burst out laughing!!  
  
"Inuyasha..*gasp for air* laugh laugh.. where'd u learn... laugh laugh . to do that?"  
  
"I saw sota do it to your scroll-obsessed grandfather and he laughed a bit and u looked like u needed some cheering up." Said inuyasha looking very proud that he has made kagome laugh.  
  
"Awwww inuyasha I didn't know you cared!" as she did said that she leaned toward him and batted her eyelashes furiously. Inuyasha leaned back as though she was an insect and looked everywhere then his eyes landed on shippo and sota he then gave them a glare that seemed to say "Help me out here!" Just then sota screamed: "MOM! KAGOME IS GETTING FRESH WITH INUYASHA IN THE LIVING ROOM!" As he did that shippo ran over to inuyasha and pulled down his pants revealing his kitten boxers! Then the two ran up stairs before either of the teenagers could move. Just then Mrs. H walked into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! KAGOME TASHA MIKU HAGURASHI!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! AND IN FRONT OF SOTA AND SHIPPO!"  
  
Kagome put her hands in the air "I didn't do anything swear!"  
  
"Y-yeah she didn't do anything honest" stammered inuyasha still clutching his ears from all the yelling.  
  
"Right uh huh then what do u call that!" Mrs. H was pointing to inuyasha's shorts which were around his ankles right about now.  
  
"sh-shippo did it?'' 


	4. HOJO BASHING AND THE ARCADE!

Last time:  
  
Kagome put her hands in the air "I didn't do anything swear!"  
  
"Y-yeah she didn't do anything honest" stammered inuyasha still clutching his ears from all the yelling.  
  
"Right uh huh then what do u call that!" Mrs. H was pointing to inuyasha's shorts which were around his ankles right about now.  
  
"sh-shippo did it?''  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
After kagome's and inuyasha's little fiasco everyone was in the arcade playing they're favorite games, and inuyasha hade already scored first in every game in the whole entire arcade!! And was leaning against the wall outside the arcade waiting for kagome and sota to finish with they're games. When suddenly inuyasha watches a black haired boy go in with a fan club of girls around him which, quickly disappeared when they all saw inuyasha.  
  
"Hey they're cutie what's your name?" "Can I get ur number hotcakes?" "Where you come from hottie?"  
  
Inuyasha stood they're with his confused look on his face. While the boy who just so happened to be hojo fumed!  
  
"HEY MAN! WHO THE HELL DO U THINK U ARE STEALING ALL MY GIRLS!"  
  
"Huh? I didn't steal them I don't even know who the hell they are!! Let alone attracted to them!!"  
  
At this point one girl is crying in hysterics (if inuyasha rejected me like that I would too im not lying either) and all the rest are either glaring at him on the brim of tears. Hee!  
  
Just then they all run over to hojo and cuddle him as though he's they're father.  
  
"See the ladies love me no matter who gets in my way!"  
  
"Like I want them I have kagome!" I gods did I just say that!? I  
  
"K-kagome?? She's with you!!!!! She cheated on me!"  
  
Inuyasha in the distance* "were not playing a game how can she cheat?"  
  
A now furious hojo rams through his fangirls like bowling pins, and into the arcade (if he were inuyasha he would have been in his full youkai state red eyes and all!) he first saw sota trying to win a stuffed dog with ears that looked like inuyasha's (guess why?) he grabbed the small boys shoulders and shook him as though he were a doll or toy  
  
"Where's kagome!!"  
  
"And you would be??...."  
  
"Kagome's boyfriend!"  
  
"INUYASHA!?"  
  
"NO HOJO!!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ugh useless boy!!"  
  
He then thrust sota aside and then saw kagome playing Pac-man. He ran up to her getting various cusses shouted at him as he rammed into oh I dunno? Fifty million people! Before coming up to her (it's a big arcade) but before he could get her attention they're stood two big buff bodyguards with the earpiece thingies and black sunglasses  
  
"Excuse me sir you've been causing too much trouble for this arcade to like your coming with us!"  
  
They these took hojo by the arms and dragged him out of the arcade with him shouting  
  
"Kagome come help your boyfriend in need kagome!"  
  
"You've been cheating on me with that inuyasha dude haven't u been huh!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Huh? Hojo? Since when am I you're girlfriend in you're dreams!"  
  
Bodyguard: *he jabs a needle in hojo's ass* "night night crazy kid" Then hojo stops ranting and shouting and falls into a deep sleep (no he's not dead)  
  
Kagome then shrugs and goes back to playing Pac-man.  
  
After dealing with hojo and playing Pac-man to her little hearts desire kagome and sota and inuyasha and shippo head home for a good nights rest.  
  
"I think im going to visit hojo tomorrow in the correctional place thingies" that and one other thing was all kagome muttered before falling into a deep sleep. Oh yeah that last thing that she muttered before falling asleep was  
  
"Inuyasha.." 


	5. more shopping and super smash bros!

Last time:  
  
After dealing with hojo and playing Pac-man to her little hearts desire kagome and sota and inuyasha and shippo head home for a good nights rest.  
  
"I think im going to visit hojo tomorrow in the correctional place thingies" that and one other thing was all kagome muttered before falling into a deep sleep. Oh yeah that last thing that she muttered before falling asleep was  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
*~*~*~kagome's dream*~*~*  
  
*there was inuyasha embracing kikyo, then suddenly an arrow strikes her and she burst up into flames only for her ashes to mix with water and come back then there lies dead humans everywhere and there souls leaving them and going straight to kikyo. The walking dead. Inuyasha still loves her as much as ever and in the end has an arrow in his shoulder, delivered by kikyo, he still loves her, she hates him, he still loves her, kagome comes into play, he still loves her, she deceived him, he still loves her, to fid out that she's not kikyo but kikitoyo poof she's dead and inu and kag get married!*  
  
*~*end dream*~*  
  
Kagome wakes up and hopes that that dream was true, but finds out its not, she then remembers that what midoriko said and what she must do. She decided she would approach him tomorrow. He will be heart broken but at least he won't be chasing after the clay pot all the time and maybe love will bloom then but kagome had no chance with kikyo around even if she is kikitoyo, it wont get through his thick head unless midoriko tells him herself! She would have to try and contact midoriko about that later. But for now she just wanted to enjoy herself it was her summer vacation after all!  
  
"Now what's on the agenda today?" kagome asked herself.  
  
She looked at a little not pad she had put on her bedside table it said  
  
go out and buy inuyasha and the rest of the gang presents when we go back to feudal Japan in 5 days Go visit hojo in that correctional place thingy. Get more ramen and chocolate for shippo and inuyasha.  
  
Well might as well start with all the shopping that I have to do. Kagome  
looking in her purse and there was 150 dollars left over from her lawn  
mowing job that she had over the spring break.  
  
"Great!"  
  
*but how am I going to distract inuyasha and shippo so that I can get out  
and buy them presents without any suspicions ... Sota!  
  
"Ohhhh sota!"  
  
"Yeah kagome?"  
  
"You got yourself 20 dollars if you keep inuyasha and shippo busy for the  
next 5 hours so that I can go shopping for them and the rest of the guys  
in Feudal Japan. So do we have a deal?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Good thanks sota!"  
  
"Anything for 20 bucks!"  
  
So sota and inuyasha and shippo were sitting at the breakfast table  
happily munching on cinnamon toast crunch, even inuyasha, because they  
ran out of ramen. Just then sota asked:  
  
"So who wants to play super smash brothers melee?"  
  
"WE DO!!" yelled shippo and inuyasha at the same time, they had grown to  
love the game and it kept the occupied for hours at a time sota was  
always pichu (PICHU U ROCK!) shippo was always fox because he exclaimed  
that he looked like his father, and inuyasha liked to be link because of  
his sword, he also loved to think of kikyo as Zelda the pretty priestess  
he gets to save. Blegh!  
  
While they were busy playing kagome found her chance to escape and did.  
  
~*~*~ at the mall~*~*~  
  
Kagome was having a blast trying to figure out what to get everyone; he  
decided that she would get sango a small makeup kit and a note book and  
pen set so that she could keep a diary about kohaku or her family or  
anything she would like to get off her chest.  
  
And she decided to get kaede a medical book so that she could study some  
of the modern day medicines. And a small chemistry set to go along with  
it.  
  
And she decided to get miroku a bathing suit magazine and a book about  
outer space sine his kazzana was kind of the same way.  
  
She had figured all shippo wanted was chocolate so that's what she got  
him along with two stuffed foxes. Along with a giant lollipop and a toy  
truck.  
  
Kagome wasn't really sure what to get inuyasha so she got him a sword  
cleaner and a hair brush and a stuffed dog with white dog ears just like  
his. And a book about Feudal Japan along with a box or two full of ramen.  
  
"Great I've got to get back home and hide all this stuff until we get  
back to Feudal Japan" 


	6. the syrup kiss!

Last time:  
  
She had figured all shippo wanted was chocolate so that's what she  
got  
  
him along with two stuffed foxes. Along with a giant lollipop and  
a toy  
  
truck.  
  
Kagome wasn't really sure what to get inuyasha so she got him a  
sword  
  
cleaner and a hair brush and a stuffed dog with white dog ears  
just like  
  
his. And a book about Feudal Japan along with a box or two full  
of ramen.  
  
"Great I've got to get back home and hide all this stuff until we  
get  
  
back to Feudal Japan.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Kagome had just gotten in the house and luckily shippo and inuyasha were  
still occupied this time with star fox. It was one of shippo's favorite  
games since it featured a kitsune.  
She came in tot back door and signaled sota to turn up the volume so that  
inuyasha's ears couldn't hear kagome come in and hide the crinkling bags  
in the closet without drawing attention. Kagome then went out the back  
door and climbed her tree up into her room, where she changed into night  
clothes and came downstairs to make it look like she had jump woken up.  
She walking into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl or ceral and said:  
  
"hey guys, how long have you guys been up?"  
  
"for about 5 hours" stated sota.  
  
"Feh, wench what took you so long?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"We had to eat some black stuff sota called pan cakkez?"  
  
"Yeah kagome they were awful! Worse than coconut flavored tootsie pops!"  
  
"hey its not my fault I cant cook!"  
  
"Ok shippo here I'll make u some decent lunch."  
  
The gang then had waffles and inuyasha got syrup all in his hair, unaware  
that u had to use silverware to ear waffles with syrup on them (I did  
that once! They had to chop my hair off!) And kagome spent a good three  
hours spraying inuyasha down with the hose to get it all off. Inuyasha  
enjoyed in very much though. It was a hot summer day and he got the joy  
of taking off his hot fire rat kimono and was running around in his  
undergarments (I dunno he wears something under but I forgot what it was  
called) but in the end he was running around like a dog, not minding  
where he was going, ad just so happened to run into kagome knocking her  
over and landing on top.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
~*~*inuyasha's pov*~*~  
  
Oh shit! Im gunna get a yelling for this one! At least she can't sit me cuz im on top and it would crush her. I know! She's gunna kill me but its better that being sat.  
  
Just then inuyasha shut her up by kissing her.  
  
*that should shut her up for now* thought inuyasha. Then inuyasha realized what he had done fully and broke away and ran up into a huge tree that resided in the hagurashi backyard.  
  
~*~kagome's pov~*~  
  
He kissed me! He actually KISSED me! But why'd he run away? Did he do it on accident, no it was too long. Did he do it just so that I would stop talking? Maybe. No. I know inuyasha better than that. Im not in heat. They why? Maybe he does like me! I can only hope.  
  
"Inuyasha." kagome called into the tree, no one answered back.  
  
"Inuyasha... dinner" still no answer.  
  
"Inuyasha its ramen." Still no answer.  
  
*wow he must really feel bad about what happened if he refused to come to dinner even if its ramen I wonder what's bugging him?*  
  
It was getting king of chilly kagome then remembered inuyasha climbed the tree with barely anything on. Kagome took a bowl of ramen and his fire rat kimono and a blanket and placed them on one of the lower branches. When she came back they were gone.  
  
"Hehe I knew he was cold and hungry" 


	7. inuyasha's thoughts!

Last time:  
  
*wow he must really feel bad about what happened if he refused to come to dinner even if its ramen I wonder what's bugging him?*  
  
It was getting king of chilly kagome then remembered inuyasha climbed the tree with barely anything on. Kagome took a bowl of ramen and his fire rat kimono and a blanket and placed them on one of the lower branches. When she came back they were gone.  
  
"Hehe I knew he was cold and hungry"  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
~*~inuyasha's thoughts~*~  
  
Oh kami! Why did I do it? Why couldn't I just say shut up? Or cover her mouth with my hand but noooo!! I just had to kiss her! But why if I could have done all those other things then why did I kiss her? Do I love her? But what about kikyo? Feh, I don't love her I just feel guilty about her death it kind of was my fault, ok it WAS my fault. But nothing more, so does that mean I love her? I wasn't really thinking I just kind of let my youkai instincts take over. She is kind of cute, in a ningen way of course. What am I kidding!? I do love her. Why deny it, kikyo's a walking corpse, none of the inu youkai females won't want a mate that can't transform into a big dog to protect them, and all the other human ningen's are scared to death of me!! I wonder what kagome thought of it. She either hates me for kissing her; no if she was mad she would have sat me. But if she liked it?? Maybe the thought of me having a mate isn't so distant after all. But I can only let her know here, if anyone in the feudal era knew then they would take it as a weakness, attack her kidnap her, torture her, and kill her. I don't want what happened to kikyo to happen to kagome, it'd be too much for me, I'd never let any female get close to me ever again. But what if I trained her. She could defend herself, no better she could become an inu hanyou! After we complete the shikon THAT'S what I can wish for, but first I have to confirm kagome's feelings about me. But how?? I wonder if she even wants to become a hanyou, no she wouldn't why would she want to be a dirty hanyou like me. No, what am I thinking? Kagome likes me for who I am and I shouldn't doubt her, but still I guess I'll have to ask her about her feelings tomorrow, ahhh!! All this thinking is hurting my brain. Time to get some sleep.  
  
*Oh looks like she doesn't hate me she even left me some stuff.*  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked to see if anyone was looking, when he saw no one he jumped down grabbed the items and quickly hopped back onto his branch.  
  
"Well at least my fire rat kimono smells nice and it's clean."  
  
"Come to think of it I AM kind of hungry" he said as he looked longingly at the bowl of ramen kagome had left him. Within two minutes the ramen that kagome had left him was gone and the bowl was licked clean and his fire rat kimono was looking and smelling better that usual, and inuyasha was all curled up in the fuzzy blanket up on top of the tree.  
  
*sniff* *sniff* "it smells like kagome." Those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the extremely short chapter!! I have an exam tomorrow!! And I have to study! God damn it my teachers a bitch.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Kitten-eared-cutie 3 


	8. defeat is a word rare used!

Ok it IS a SATURDAY but I decided to be nice and do a long chapter to make up for the short one before and besides my stupid exams are over so I have more time to do stuff!! Yay!!  
  
Luvs  
Kitten-eared-kit 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"Come to think of it I AM kind of hungry" he said as he looked longingly at the bowl of ramen kagome had left him. Within two minutes the ramen that kagome had left him was gone and the bowl was licked clean and his fire rat kimono was looking and smelling better that usual, and inuyasha was all curled up in the fuzzy blanket up on top of the tree.  
  
*sniff* *sniff* "it smells like kagome." Those were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.  
  
Chapter err. 8 (I think):  
  
Inuyasha woke and remembered his decision, and quickly got up and gathered the things he had laying around on the branches and gathered them inside the blanket he then strapped the blanket onto himself and jumped down from the large tree and then went to kagome's windowsill which he found open and came inside he sat down and watched as she slept. Being the hanyou he was he didn't need much sleep and woke up at 3 in the morning. After much waiting, 2 hours to be precise kagome started to stir and inuyasha guessed that she was about to awaken but unlike before he didn't run away or coward in fear he was much to occupied at how he was going to tell kagome that he loved her and that he wanted to train her to defend and attack at his strength and the hanyou thing it was a lot he had to tell and he wasn't about to waist a moment of it. Then she opened her eyes and stared at inuyasha without a word waiting for an explanation.  
  
*~*~kagome's pov*~*~  
  
I woke up and there was inuyasha staring at me, he looked like he was either deep in thought or frustrated that we were supposed to leave yesterday. So I sat up and asked  
  
"Whaddya want inuyasha? I thought you were up in the old oak tree sulking." I asked sleepily.  
  
"No, I was up there thinking. about you." He said finally.  
  
"Oh. and?" said kagome waiting for him to continue.  
  
"And I've come to terms with my feeling about kikyo."  
  
"Oh." was all I had to say.  
  
*he came to tell me that he loved HER!? And then rub it up in my face!!*  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"What!?" I half yelled half screamed.  
  
"I hate her." Inuyasha repeated calmly.  
  
"she never made me feel happy and I never truly loved her, I thought that I loved her because It was just a shock to see that there are some people who don't think of me as a dirty half breed, but she didn't like the fact of marrying a half breed either it was either me turn human or nothing. Naraku killed her before I got to realize I never loved her and never would, I don't love her. I love you."  
  
"Inuyasha." that was all kagome could say for the longest, as inuyasha waited for her reply.  
  
"I love you too!" she finally said she said it with pride and courage.  
  
Kagome ran up and sobbed into inuyasha's fire rat kimono and said:  
  
"I thought I'd never live to hear you say that." She sobbed.  
  
"There are a couple of other conditions too..." inuyasha trailed off.  
  
" see if this relationship is for real, then were going to have to train you even better then before naraku of course is going to come after us a soon as he realizes that you're my new weak point and may do what he did to kikyo and me again, promise me that you'll trust me kagome promise me." Even someone without hanyou senses could tell he was on the brim of tears.  
  
"I promise that I will never doubt you, inuyasha, I'll never betray you, and I'd trust you with my life." With that she cuddled into inuyasha chest and like that they stayed for a good half an hour.  
  
*~*~ 1 year later*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!!" screamed kagome into the forest.  
  
"What hon- I mean what wench??"  
  
"Get you're butt over here I sense a jewel shard coming and fast, no wait make that. 15???? Inuyasha naraku's coming!!!! Sango, miroku. Shippo. Kaede! NARAKU!!"  
  
"Naraku!!" The four companions yelled as they got into fighting stance.  
  
Inuyasha then drew the tetsugiaga. Miroku prepared a stunning powered. Sango switched her boomerang into fighting position and took off her kimono revealing her demon exterminator outfit. And shippo readied his foxfire to fuel kagome's arrows. Kagome drew her arrows and her new demon companion, a neko youkai who's mother kirara, was standing next to sango. Kagome's new companion's name was kokora. Then naraku appeared.  
  
"Hello inuyasha, kagome, I see you've changed. But no matter I have come for your jewel shards, hand them over or feel my wrath." Naraku said emotionlessly.  
  
"Never naraku! You'll have to take them from us first!" yelled kagome with much courage and enthusiasm. Then shippo lit kagome's arrow with his foxfire that was it, the signal for the rest of the group to attack. Inuyasha wasted no time in attacking with the kazu no kizu, then miroku sprinkled stunning powder on sango's boomerang and she unleashed it. To occupied with the various kazu no kizu attacks that inuyasha was throwing naraku didn't even see the boomerang coming and it stunned him which would last for 3 hours. Naraku stared wide eyes at them; though he may be stunned he could still hear and see everything that was going on. Then kagome said:  
  
"Naraku you have killed thousands, injured millions, and broken one to many hearts. And with this arrow I give the hatred that everyone feels toward you! Kyaaaaaa!"  
  
Kagome released the arrow and it hit naraku just under the heart, he never had a chance, his body then burnt up in foxflames.  
  
She then looked at the group, sango was crying because when naraku burst up in flames kohaku appeared in front of her alive and well, miroku was staring at his hand which left no hole or scar, inuyasha deep in thought and shippo, looking very proud that his foxfire came of use. She then looked back at the place that naraku had burnt up in foxflames there lay 15 tiny sparkling jewel shards. 


	9. kitsune's and moving!

Last time:  
  
Kagome released the arrow and it hit naraku just under the heart, he never had a chance, his body then burnt up in foxflames.  
  
She then looked at the group, sango was crying because when naraku burst up in flames kohaku appeared in front of her alive and well, miroku was staring at his hand which left no hole or scar, inuyasha deep in thought and shippo, looking very proud that his foxfire came of use. She then looked back at the place that naraku had burnt up in foxflames there lay 15 tiny sparkling jewel shards.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Kagome picked up the shards carefully, each one turning a brighter shade of lavender at her purifying touch. There in her palm the shards reassembled themselves into the shikon no tama. Kagome clasped it in her hands, and then walked over to inuyasha.  
  
"Here, use it well."  
  
Was all kagome said before gingerly placing the glowing jewel in inuyasha's hands. She then stepped back and waited. Waited, for inuyasha to make his wish upon the jewel. The whole group watched and waited. Inuyasha looked at the jewel then at kagome then at the jewel then at the rest of the group. Inuyasha closed his eyes and held the jewel tight. The whole area was surrounded in a blinding white light.  
  
And when it receded kagome was a kitsune!! On top of her hear were two honey colored ears, much like inuyasha's her hair had grown at least another 6 inches and her hair was a sweet honey color with blonde streaks in it and she had piercing green eyes, and freckles, and her skin tone had darkened only slightly. The whole group was shocked.  
  
"In- inuyasha is this what you wished for?"  
  
"Yes, that you could be a hanyou like me and we could live forever together, and that kikyo is put to rest. but I didn't tell them what kind of hanyou so umm. I guess it picked a kitsune??"  
  
*group sweatdrop*  
  
"Oh thank you inuyasha! I couldn't have made a better wish!" Squealed kagome, she then ran up to inuyasha and hugged him very tight.  
  
Miroku then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sooo, how long has this relationship been going on?? Mmmmm... So how far did you two go?"  
  
"BAKA HENTAI!" kagome then hit him over the head with her new hanyou power knocking the poor monk out.  
  
"Ahem, anyway about a year, we couldn't let anyone know, naraku could have done something to hurt our relationship, just like with kikyo and inuyasha, me and inuyasha have it all planned out. I'm going to move here to the feudal age and im not going back to school though I don't see how there going to let a kitsune into schoo-.."  
  
Kagome never got to finish for the little stunned kitsune had gotten over his astonishment and launched himself at kagome.  
  
"Yay kagome! Now you can REALLY be my mom!" Shippo looked at kagome in adoration, and inuyasha looked a bit peeved that shippo was so close to kagome.  
  
"Yes shippo, I can be you're mom," kagome looked teary eyed at shippo, before the kitsune said:  
  
"So does that mean that inuyasha is my dad?" *everyone falls over anime style!!*  
  
"Yes. shippo I do suppose you can call inuyasha you're dad, um... Inuyasha is that ok with you?" Kagome finally said.  
  
"Feh, I guess as long as he doesn't expect me to be nice to him."  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
BAM!  
  
"Oww... what did you do that for!?"  
  
"For being mean to shippo, a father is SUPPOSED to be nice to there kid!"  
  
"Oh really? I wouldn't know I didn't have a father!" inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Well then I'm sorry, but at least you could try and be nice." Kagome whispered before walking away. Inuyasha heard anyway.  
  
*why why why! Why do I have to always pick a fight with her, I can be nice to that brat, why am I so thick headed! If she's going to be my mate then I can't have all these fights with her, we would always be miserable! Ok, just make up and go over to father's old castle, I have to show her where we are going to live.*  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, inuyasha?"  
  
"Im sorry about before, I just don't like showing anyone a weakness"  
  
"Naraku's gone, you can open up." And with that she kissed him he returned in and nibbled her bottom lip and requested entrance, she accepted, he explored the depths of her mouth before inuyasha pulled away.  
  
"C'mon I have to show you were we are going to live from now on. Bring shippo too."  
  
"Ok"  
  
After kagome had gotten shippo and the rest of there supplies, they said goodbye to sango and miroku, who were getting married, and kohaku and kaede and kirara. Then they set off towards their new home. After walking a great distance, they reached inuyasha's castle. It was not a bit too old and shone like just built. Inuyasha had said it was hidden and would not be revealed until he had chosen a mate, kagome was that mate. They entered and walked among the many corridors until they came to a silver door, inuyasha opened it and there was a small boy's bed and many toys, scattered across the floor.  
  
"This will be shippo's room, it used to be mine." Stated inuyasha simply. Shippo ran inside and inuyasha closed the door and let the boy explore his new surroundings. They then walked down the hall to a golden door, he opened that one and there was a canopy bed, very large and a white carpet, the covered were silk and the walls were a comforting pale blue huge color.  
  
"And this will be our room," inuyasha said with a childish smirk on his face as kagome blushed.  
  
They then explored much of the house, one room was a training room there were 15 guest bedrooms, and a toy room, an archery room, a weapon's room, a safe cell, a pantry, a kitchen, a safe, a butcher's rack, a beheadment room, a potion's room, 5 torture chambers, a court room, an office, a library, and about 30 small servants rooms, all filled miraculously the whole house was full of servants and they acted as though kagome and inuyasha had just moved in and the house had never been empty in the first place.  
  
Kagome was astounded by the houses size and room's every one, even the servants rooms were elegantly designed and well furnished. 


	10. one night with inuyasha and shippo!

Last time:  
  
They then explored much of the house, one room was a training room there were 15 guest bedrooms, and a toy room, an archery room, a weapon's room, a safe cell, a pantry, a kitchen, a safe, a butcher's rack, a beheadment room, a potion's room, 5 torture chambers, a court room, an office, a library, and about 30 small servants rooms, all filled miraculously the whole house was full of servants and they acted as though kagome and inuyasha had just moved in and the house had never been empty in the first place.  
  
Kagome was astounded by the houses size and room's every one, even the servants rooms were elegantly designed and well furnished.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Kagome loved the entire house and inuyasha, it he did love it, chose to say nothing he spent most of his day in there room touching everything as though it was brand new. When kagome asked him about it he only said  
  
"It used to be my parents bedroom and at might when I got scared I could never get in because my father purposely had a way to tall for me to reach door knob and I've never been in here before like all the other rooms."  
  
"You got scared??" said kagome shocked.  
  
"... Yes I was scared. of the humans under my bed."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"  
  
"What's so funny? They were out to get me I swear it!" inuyasha then shot a glare at kagome who was crying with laughter.  
  
"No see in our world we are afraid of demons and monsters under our beds when we are little!"  
  
"feh." Was all that inuyasha responded to the statement, while kagome had gone out into balls of laughter again.  
  
After a couple more hours of wandering the halls and trying out doors kagome finally became tired and put shippo to bed who was pouting about not being able to stay up late and play in the playroom. The then looked back at her own bedroom and looked inside, no inuyasha. She changed into her night clothes and pulled herself under the silky covers and lay to one side and was halfway asleep when she heard inuyasha come in, he quickly threw aside his shirt and climbed into bed silently and with a small growl snaked his arm around kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome squealed and tried to get away but gave up; inuyasha's grip was too strong. He took a deep whiff of her scent and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Then in the middle of the night she felt a tug at her kimono and saw a small shippo holding a stuffed fox with big teary eyes.  
  
"Kagome I got scared of the humans and thunder brothers under my bed" shippo whispered shakily.  
  
"Its ok shippo I won't let them get you, I promise."  
  
Kagome stiffed a giggle and opened her arms inviting the small kit into the bed. Shippo accepted and snuggled up to kagome and slept well.  
  
In the morning kagome woke up to find inuyasha had somehow ended up pulling them all on the floor! (The almost same thing happened to me! My boy-friend had a sleepover and when I woke up he had me in a headlock in my sleep!) Kagome tried to move but found that inuyasha only pulled her closer when she struggled, she then whispered in inuyasha's cute doggy ear.  
  
"Ramen's done inuyasha four barrels."  
  
He immediately jumped up still holding kagome and kagome holding shippo.  
  
"FOUR BARRELS OF RAMEN WHERE!!!"  
  
He then looked around and saw that he had been holding kagome and shippo as though they were rag dolls.  
  
"Sorry kagome, I forgot that I do that in my sleep."  
  
"Its ok inuyasha, so I guess now that were all up let's get us some breakfast."  
  
"ok." Both hungry boys said at the same time.  
  
"So what where you doing in our bed anyway shippo?" inuyasha questioned the young kit.  
  
"I got scared of the humans under my bed." Shippo shivered at the thought of it.  
  
Then all fell into a silence then before inuyasha spoke up  
  
"So where's that four barrels of ramen you were talking about before?" said inuyasha looking around ands slapping his hand together and rubbing them.  
  
Kagome and shippo fall down ANIME STYLE!! 


	11. the ceremony and the KITSUNENAPPER!

Last time:  
  
"Ok." Both hungry boys said at the same time.  
  
"So what where you doing in our bed anyway shippo?" inuyasha questioned the young kit.  
  
"I got scared of the humans under my bed." Shippo shivered at the thought of it.  
  
Then all fell into a silence then before inuyasha spoke up  
  
"So where's that four barrels of ramen you were talking about before?" said inuyasha looking around ands slapping his hand together and rubbing them.  
  
Kagome and shippo fall down ANIME STYLE!!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
(Don't worry people this isn't the last chapter!! Nowhere near!)  
  
After breakfast, which was ramen since for some strange reason all they had was ramen, kagome had a feeling inuyasha had something to do with it as he smirked as he ate. Kagome refused to wear the robes that had been given to her, they were much too formidable, but after much fighting inuyasha managed to convince her to wear them after some of the gold had been removed.  
  
Kagome was now wandering aimlessly around the courtyard with shippo, who had changed from him normal outfit into a silk kimono that the servants insisted that he looked sooo cute in. they had a small sign imprinted on the back of the kimono's that told any youkai, human, or hanyou it they were to be attacked you would be charged with murder or attempted murder of royal proclamation, and sesshomaru would have to decide the fate, being the lord of the western lands which is the area that inuyasha and kagome currently resided.  
  
Kagome particularly loved the garden as it had many flowers that smelled wonderful, inuyasha Even had one named after her, it was a beautiful one with lavender pits bleu outers and pink on the tips of its petals, it was said that the fragrance could tame any beast, youkai or hanyou alike. Kagome was also getting used to the fact that she was a kitsune and loved her new strength, inuyasha insisted that she stay rested, but kagome went down to the archery room and training room everyday to try out her new skills. Shippo or course loved that her mom was a kitsune, now shippo had a REAL family, with a mom and a dad and a castle, shippo often asked if kagome could give him a brother to play with and every time she said that she would think about it and talk with inuyasha, though she did blush every time he asked.  
  
Sango and miroku were just fine and inuyasha and kagome would be attending there wedding in another week. Kohaku kaede and kirara were just fine, kohaku had matured into a young boy of fourteen by the time sango had gotten him back from naraku, and the boy was still training to be a demon slayer, though sango had retired, she wanted to settle down, have kids and get on with her life, though she would occasionally go after a demon every once and a while. She had even offered passed on the hirakutso to kohaku, but he denied he said sango would need it later, he knew that, even sango knew that, miroku had abandoned his monk ways though he used the spells often, with his kazzana gone miroku focused on spells and powders to defeat his foes.  
  
So, one day kagome was taking her usual walk about in the garden, she was really worried about later in the day for that was the day inuyasha would actually have to take kagome as his mate, with the mark and blood exchange, other then that, inuyasha had completed everything, but being of noble birth inuyasha had to do this within witness of sesshomaru and a tribe of youkai of the other lands.  
  
"Shippo, do you know what today is?"  
  
"Yes oka-sann it's the day that you and inuyasha become mated and become my parents when you adopt me!" shippo stated proudly at the thought of his new family.  
  
*but from afar a shadowed figure watches*  
  
What? Master said she would bear no children yet.grrrr.master has lied, I must take her before she proceeds with her mate, and that son of a bitch or hers, what did she call him, shi... Ship. shit; yeah that's what I'll call him, shit. Ha! I must take them both; I WILL have my miko mate. Even if I have to force her. Even if it means having a kitsune son like shit.  
  
And with that the shadowed figure disappeared into thin air.  
  
~*~* later that day*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's nerves were falling apart, he was pacing, scratching at the formal black kimono that he was wearing, and most of all vying that kagome come and save him, he didn't know how he was going to survive that ceremony without breaking down. Miroku was trying his best to calm his nervous friend but he knew that there was only one thing that would soothe him.  
  
Kagome.  
  
But she could not be seen by inuyasha until the actual ceremony, where she appears at least half way through it. But little did he know that same thing was happening over in the girl's room.  
  
Kagome's nerves were falling apart, she was pacing, scratching at the formal white kimono that she was wearing, and most of all vying that inuyasha come and save her, she didn't know how she was going to survive that ceremony without breaking down. Sango was trying her best the calm her nervous friend but she knew that there was only one that that would soothe her.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
But he could not be seen by kagome until the actual ceremony, where she appears at least half way through it. (Cool isn't it? There going thru that same stuff!! HA!!)  
  
Finally came the time in the ceremony where kagome would come, inuyasha nervous the whole time, but it went unnoticed by the audience, kagome walked down the isle with a thick cloth over her face, to inuyasha this girl could be anyone. Then she got to inuyasha's level and faced him, them the monk said all the stuff blah blah blah blah.. You get the picture. Then kagome held out her wrist knuckles up and inuyasha turned her wrist then with the permission of the monk came down to bite into her wrist, it was the only thing keeping inuyasha and kagome from being mates in every law and/or ceremony.  
  
Just then there was an explosion from behind there stood an army of stunning female kitsune's all armed with kantanas and looked deadly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they wanted, and inuyasha was buried in rubble and couldn't help her, so they helped themselves to snatching kagome and shippo.  
  
Inuyasha regained conciseness just long enough to see kagome and shippo struggling as they were taken away by the kitsune females.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	12. kit127 the telpathic kitsune who cared!

Last time:  
  
Just then there was an explosion from behind there stood an army of stunning female kitsune's all armed with kantanas and looked deadly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they wanted, and inuyasha was buried in rubble and couldn't help her, so they helped themselves to snatching kagome and shippo.  
  
Inuyasha regained conciseness just long enough to see kagome and shippo struggling as they were taken away by the kitsune females.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 12 (I think...):  
  
Kagome struggled as they clogged her nose with a fowl smelling cloth to keep her from smelling out there course. And they practically washed her in the stuff, kagome figured it was to keep any youkai from following there trail with there nose. They did the same with shippo who kagome refused to let go of, and held his close to her chest with both hands. She could tell shippo was scared out of his mind as the trauma had caused him to lose his voice, kagome realized it left him mute, it had almost even four days of traveling, but the small kitsune had not said a word, not a sound, he only looked up at her with big green hoping, scared, watery eyes as though to say *do something kagome!!!!* But kagome in this case was helpless, she had not brought any weapon of any sort to the ceremony, it didn't cross her mind that she might need one. And her miko powers were still adjusting to the change that kagome had gone through changing from human to a kitsune hanyou and there full power could not be brought out, even so she did not think that she would be able to fight them, there were about fifty of them in all, all women who did not speak at all, kagome suspected they were telepathic, and that was how they communicated, it seemed whoever wanted her did not underestimate her.  
  
*~*~ in a dark castle floating somewhere above feudal Japan*~*~  
  
"MASTER!!!"  
  
"Yes my apprentice?" the master said plainly.  
  
"You lie!! You say the miko woman my kitsune armies were sent after was not marked! Yet she even bears a child!!"  
  
"aha yes, I knew it, I have acted too late she is claimed by the inu hanyou, inuyasha, no matter I know a couple of spell casters bold enough to get rid of her mark and make her anew ready for marking."  
  
"And the kit??..."  
  
"Bring him to me I wish to inspect him before I decide what should be done with him, I have heard that the kit obtains rare shape shifting powers that, with a little training, will come in handy with some of my latest schemes ."  
  
"She will not bring herself to let him go, even as much as they try my kitsune's can't get the child from her without hurting her and you do want her unharmed do you not?"  
  
"Of course, then bring them both to me."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
*~*~ back with kagome*~*~  
  
The kitsune army had been carrying kagome and shippo on a giant leaf, that four of them carried while they ran at a high speed, and occasionally switched places. Kagome, who had learned a bit of telepathy with kaede, sent a message to the smallest kitsune that was about 14  
  
*hello, what is you're name? Mine is kagome, um, could you at least tell me where you are taking me please?*  
  
The kitsune's head abruptly shot over to kagome and stared at her with a shocked expression on her face then she responded telepathically.  
  
*I do not have a name, they only address me as kit127 I do not know why they want you, but I suspect that is if for u to join our army as you posses telepathy like us all, the only description of the place is a floating castle with purple flames erupting around it. I sense that telepathy tired you, as it is much unused so I'll ask the questions just think the answers or think a question I'll read you're mind. I'm putting up a barrier so that the other kitsune's can't hear us.*  
  
*wow you sure are a talkative one. So how old are you?*  
  
*in human years 15 in youkai years 150, well let me tell you my story, I was born when the leaves change there colors and fall to the ground, my mother and father were part of this ever small army you see before you, they presented me as an offer for there freedom, and it was granted, I was taught telepathy and ten made part of this army for my whole life, I hate my parents, though i have never seen them before, I was never properly given a name but you can name me if you want.*  
  
*wow you're life's story is really interesting... so I get to name you? YAY!! Hmmm. I think im going to call you...... Hokusai!! Yeah Hokusai. I like it!*(I will make another fanfic telling about her life in detail and her connection with inuyasha kagome and shippo!)  
  
*Hokusai.yeah.*  
  
*what's wrong?*  
  
*oh nothing it's just.. I've never had a name before, everyone just called me 127 like, like I was some kind of thing! Not a person with actual feelings and opinions I hate being in this army I want to escape but its too hard even if I do escape, master will send him troops out for day tracking me till they find me then I get a beating and I then go back to my normal army duties. It's horrible!*  
  
*I can help you!!*  
  
* Wha?*  
  
*i can help you escape! My mate will come but you need to get rid of all  
this stuff clogging my scent, first take scarf well laden with my scent  
and drag it back the shortest course to the ceremony place then back,  
inuyasha, my mate should be able to take the rest from there, but make  
sure that he doesn't lose my scent or all is lost! We will take you with  
us and defeat you're master once and for all, I promise!!*  
  
* are you positive!!?*  
  
*I promise! I don't betray people, I'm made to love.*  
  
*okay i will help you, and if this works then I'm going to give you a  
before hand thank you."  
  
Hokusai smiled before lowering the mind barriers and teletalking to some other kitsune to let down they had been walking for hours and they were all tired so they agreed that they would indeed stop and rest here.  
  
Then when night came and they had tied kagome to a rock, Hokusai slowly opened her eyes, they, unlike many kitunes were not green but a deathly orangey yellow. She then silently rose and started to wipe the disgusting scent off her then when it was gone she took another scarf and rubbed it on kagome until she could smell kagome's scent from miles away, if the scarf was anywhere near, and started off in the direction they had just came. 


	13. go hokusai go! inuyasha wake up!

Last time:  
  
*I promise! I don't betray people, I'm made to love.*  
  
*okay i will help you, and if this works then I'm going to give you a  
before hand thank you."  
  
Hokusai smiled before lowering the mind barriers and teletalking to some other kitsune to let down they had been walking for hours and they were all tired so they agreed that they would indeed stop and rest here.  
  
Then when night came and they had tied kagome to a rock, Hokusai slowly opened her eyes, they, unlike many kitunes were not green but a deathly orangey yellow. She then silently rose and started to wipe the disgusting scent off her then when it was gone she took another scarf and rubbed it on kagome until she could smell kagome's scent from miles away, if the scarf was anywhere near, and started off in the direction they had just came.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Inuyasha wanted to hurry after kagome and shippo if he ever found out who  
was responsible he would rip them limb from limb. It had taken much  
concentration not to resort to his youkai form, as he saw them run with  
kagome and shippo his eyes flashed from golden to blue from white to red  
he was shaking and concentrating he growled as he fought the inner demon  
inside, a voice inside of him screamed at him to go after her but it had  
not crossed his mind to bring the tetsugiaga it was at his room, as soon  
as he gained control he would get it grab some herbs for his scratches  
and some ramen and head out after them. He would definitely meet up with  
sango and miroku who had set out after them as soon as they left sango  
had her sword and hirakutso on as usual and miroku never went anywhere  
without his staff he knew they were going after kagome and shippo on  
kirara.  
  
In the inside inuyasha was burning, aching, screaming, fighting, hurting.  
He knew he had to fight it without kagome or the tetsugiaga he would lose  
control and kill all of Japan until he found kagome. His demon blood  
wanted control it didn't trust inuyasha to get his mate, it wanted what  
it did not think inuyasha could handle. But sesshomaru, who had been  
permitted to attend the ceremony as much as he hated it, had ordered  
jakken to go get the tetsugiaga as soon as possible and jakken and rin  
(who was now a happy loving 12 year old) set down the hall at a  
quickening pace, sesshomaru knew that his brother had not much time  
before he lost it. By the time jakken and rin had come back with the  
small rusted sword inuyasha was on his knees fighting it even sesshomaru  
was impressed that inuyasha could keep it together for so long.  
Sesshomaru thought for a long second * he must really care about that  
wench kagome that's all that's keeping him from his transformation to  
complete* He walked up calmly to inuyasha he knew any sudden movement and  
we would slash out and sesshomaru wasn't in any hurry anyway.  
  
He cautiously set the rusted kantana next to inuyasha's shaking form  
inuyasha slowly and shakily reached out and grabbed the sword he snapped  
his head up and just as quickly a blinding light surrounded them like a  
flash and they heard a painful scream, and there lay a unconscious  
inuyasha holding a flaming crystal purple tetsugiaga twice the size as  
when inuyasha transformed it.  
  
*~* elsewhere*~*  
  
Hokusai was running at top speed through the forest not leaving any crack  
unscented my kagome's natural scent to increase production she tied the  
scarf to her tail so that she wouldn't lose it and could concentrate on  
getting every crack and crevice all the way to the ceremony place filled  
with her scent. Hokusai couldn't remember I time when she had run faster  
then this, she was tired and the cold was frosting her chest from the  
inside out her green orange eyes scanned the area for anyone that might  
be related to kagome particularly her mate inuyasha she also saw a demon  
exterminator a monk and a neko-youkai at the ceremony that seemed very  
close to kagome. She then started daydreaming as she ran she then thought  
back to the kit that kagome was holding. His scent seemed so familiar but  
so different at the same time, she doubted she would ever know, she had  
probed into the kits mind to himself he was screaming in his head why he  
couldn't talk, she had answered for him, he was mute. His eyes were  
starting to speck with orange like hers too. She smiled and mused to  
herself  
  
"Whaddya know maybe he's like my long lost brother or something." She  
said jokingly under her breath as she ran. It felt good to talk, she had  
almost forgotten how to use her lips or what her voice sounded like for  
the last 5 years she was ordered to stay silent at all times and  
communicate only when absolutely necessary through telepathy. Good thing  
im one of "masters" fastest runners or I would have never gotten here in  
time she thought as she started to get close she masked her scent and  
sent a telepathic message to inuyasha she could go no further any close  
and they would smell or see her and accuse her of kidnap and kill her on  
the spot before she could talk to inuyasha who would definitely go into  
demon rage and kill her anyway. She recognized inuyasha unconscious on  
the floor with an amazing flaming purple crystal gigantic sword in his  
grasp that Hokusai could not identify.  
  
*good, it's a lot better and easier to communicate to people when there  
either dreaming or unconscious.* Hokusai thought to herself.  
  
she started chanting under her breath the spell that would tell inuyasha what he needed to know and them wake him up, but she had to hurry, the other kits would be up soon and if she wasn't back by then, then they would suspect something. As soon as she was done she was gone with the wind going to her rounds again making kagome's scent as thick as ever that it messed with her nose there was no way inuyasha could lose his was looking for her scent now.  
  
*~*inuyasha's dream*~*  
  
swirls of lavender, kagome, swirls of green, shippo, swirls or purple, naraku swirls of blue, miroku, swirls of pink, sango, swirls of red, me. The colors of the rainbow all make up life the colors of the rainbow are around him but there is something gray that stops him, kikyo, she speaks. the clay speaks.not the clay. not kikitoyo. kikyo. kikyo's spirit.. Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up you must go and save kagome! You must! I harbor no hatred toward you or kagome but I must go now my power running out, inuyasha take that last of my miko, my spirit, my soul within you forever the last bit of me that you can muster to defeat a new evil. Go inuyasha live the life you always dreamed after one last battle."  
  
Blackness. a cold dark blackness a swirling blackness of nothing but blackness and cold wherever you run ice.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" an unknown voice speaks from the shadows, warmth comes with it. A pair or green orange eyes open with no emotion to lead inuyasha to the shadows intentions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok anyways I g2 explain about kikyo see when she was alive I have nothing against her up until the point where she pins my beautiful inuyasha to a tree!! Anyway like I said I don't have anything against her I got A LOT against the clay shit I call kikitoyo. Oh and nikki I love you!!! You're the best friend anyone could ever have and ur the only person I no that understands me I think I might be able to pull some strings so don't pull me off ur buddy list yet ill be talking to u within Wednesday promise I'll even sneak some calls! Remember its ME WERE TALKIN BOUT HERE!! 


	14. inuyasha wakens!

Im back! Mwuhuhahahahahahaaaa!! I've had like major writers block and I have like fifty new stories that I had to start so I got started of those, and so now I have time to update this one, I am happy to say that I am going to draw this one out for a long as possible as it is my first fanfic that I ever started.  
  
IM FANIALLY BACK!!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up you must go and save kagome! You must! I harbor no hatred toward you or kagome but I must go now my power running out, inuyasha take that last of my miko, my spirit, my soul within you forever the last bit of me that you can muster to defeat a new evil. Go inuyasha live the life you always dreamed after one last battle."  
  
Blackness. a cold dark blackness a swirling blackness of nothing but blackness and cold wherever you run ice.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" an unknown voice speaks from the shadows, warmth comes with it. A pair or green orange eyes open with no emotion to lead inuyasha to the shadows intentions.  
  
This time:  
  
The voice speaks again except with a much softer voice.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I am a kitsune, names ki- hokusai, I have come to tell you, your kagome is in trouble, my fellow kitsune's are taking her to my master as we speak, you must save kagome or she will be lost forever! You must. you must. you must.." the eyes closed and were gone.  
  
Inuyasha felt as though he was under water and the only thing keeping him up was kagome, he had to save her. must.  
  
Suddenly a pair of golden eyes awoke from what looked like a deep sleep, quickly got up, and sniffed, *whoever that was, was a friend, it brought back kagome's scent so that I could follow it. * Inuyasha thought.  
  
His eyes widened at what had happened to tetsugiaga! It was a lavender hue, and it was twice the size it should normally be.  
  
"Kikyo." he breathed, this is what kikyo's magic must have done to the tetsugiaga.  
  
"Ill miss you kikyo, I've missed you since the day I awoke, thank you, for letting me live, thank you for letting me move on. My friend, kikyo." Inuyasha closed his eyes and though of kikyo, but not for long, he quickly got out of his thoughts and followed the scent that kitsune had left, with a blazing lavender tetsugiaga cutting down everything in his path.  
  
** With Hokusai **  
  
Hokusai ran content back to the resting ground; she had done her job of telling the hanyou were kagome was and awakening him from unconsciousness. The kitsune smiled, she had done something right for once.  
  
When she had gotten back to the group she saw that everyone but two were asleep.  
  
"where were you?" they asked in gruff unused voices, they had been so used to telepathy that the young kitsune was taken aback that they had spoken, and there voices raspy from lack of use.  
  
"I. went hunting. didn't get anything." Hokusai said, talking gave a strange sensation in her throat, it felt funny, yet good at the same time.  
  
They shrugged and went back to sleep.  
  
Hokusai went to kagome and shippo and saw they were faking asleep. Kagome opened her eye a crack and whispered,  
  
"Is inuyasha coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
". You can speak?"  
  
"Just barely but yeah I can speak im just not allowed to."  
  
"oh. mind if I sleep?"  
  
"sure knock yourself out."  
  
Hokusai, didn't go to sleep though, if she was correct inuyasha should be coming in two days, and she couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IM FINNALY BACK!!!! MANDYS BACK BAK BAK BAK AGAIN! MANDYS BAK BAK BAK TELL A PERSON!!! IMMA FREAK!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA.... IMMA FREAK! AND IM BACK, BUT IM NOT SURE I WAS EVER GONE, ANYWA IM UPDATING THIS CHAPTER!!!! YAYNESS!!!! 


	15. sango plays wiht a sleeping kohaku and m...

Im back! Mwuhuhahahahahahaaaa!! I've had like major writers block and I have like fifty new stories that I had to start so I got started of those, and so now I have time to update this one, I am happy to say that I am going to draw this one out for a long as possible as it is my first fanfic that I ever started.  
  
IM FANIALLY BACK!!  
  
Last time:  
  
"Is inuyasha coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"... You can speak?"  
  
"Just barely but yeah I can speak im just not allowed to."  
  
"Oh... mind if I sleep?"  
  
"Sure knock yourself out."  
  
Hokusai, didn't go to sleep though, if she was correct inuyasha should be coming in two days, and she couldn't wait.  
  
This time:  
  
Kagome didn't bother to open her eyes as she felt her being untied and put back on the leaf, nothing special to open her eyes for, she felt shippo not stir, good, the mute kit was still asleep.  
  
*~*with miroku sango kohaku and kirara*~*  
  
The four had been chasing after kagome for almost three days, but they had little success catching up with the kitsune army. They were now resting at a small makeshift campsite. They had long before called it a night and were all laying down but only kirara slept soundly, kohaku was in a restless sleep dreaming of naraku a black fire and kagome, sango wasn't even sleeping just staring wide eyed at the fire from her resting place, miroku was up guarding with bloodshot eyes. Suddenly sango sat up and said,  
  
"Miroku, please go to bed, I can't sleep so I'll take guard, you rest, you really need it."  
  
"No, its ok sango, I can really do thisssss..."  
  
*thonk*  
  
Miroku's head hit the ground and he was snoozing for the night.... In the middle of a sentence. Sango shook her head, and got up she grabbed hirakutso and sat down to guard, tonight was going to be a looooonnng night. That night was very uneventful, but sango did have fun playing with a snoozing miroku, every time she gave his hand I high five it would spasm and thrash around for about two seconds them it stopped and she did it all over again. She tried to play "cow-tipping" with kirara but she wouldn't cooperate and kept falling down in her sleeping kitty form. She was having so much fun messing with kohaku, first she would listen to his ramblings  
  
"Mmmmm.... Pizza... black... no those are freckles not dirt...sango... I blew up your horse... 27... yes im a natural black... don't touch me... yeah mom im getting behind my ears... teddy grahams... spider demon has my money...candy..."  
  
Then she would tell him something totally random like  
  
"Kohaku... your flying!! In a sea of candy and money..."  
  
Then kohaku would start flapping his arms and acting like he was swimming Then sango would burst out laughing  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"  
  
this entire process went on for about 5 hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
these ideas are all things I have tried and they are soooooo funny, once I started laughing so hard I started crying, another time I pissed in my pants, this is just the funniest thing in the world!!!!! I love doing it its like the best part about sleepovers!!!! 


End file.
